pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Eevee
Vs. Eevee is the ninth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 12/19/2014, and is the series finale. Story Ian, Elise, Conway and Sandslash are having lunch in a field, Ian not looking too upset. Elise: Uh, Ian? Are you okay? I mean, you just had that major loss. Ian: My journey in Kanto has come to a close. That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop. There’s no reason to get too upset about it. Elise: But, how can you just push it off like that?! Your dream was to become Champion! Ian: And it still is. It wasn’t time yet. It may not be next time. But I will get there. Someday. Elise: But, Conway: You might as well let it go, Elise. He obviously has. And that’s good. A strong trainer doesn’t let a defeat stop him, no matter how important the loss is. Voice: Chika! The group looks up, as they see a Chikorita falling from the air, screaming for its life. Ian points up, as Sandslash uses Sandstorm, catching and gently lowering Chikorita to the ground. Chikorita then runs over to Ian, jumping into his arms as it shakes. Ian: Easy, there. It’s alright. Conway: Incoming! Ian looks up, seeing a Pidgeot diving down after them. Ian: Sandslash! Sandslash uses Sandstorm, preventing Pidgeot from getting closer. Pidgeot uses Gust, blowing the sand away. Sandslash jumps with Crush Claw, which Pidgeot dodges, striking with Quick Attack. Sandslash is knocked back, Pidgeot coming in again with Quick Attack. Gary: Take Down! An Eevee runs past Sandslash, hitting Pidgeot in the head with Take Down, knocking Pidgeot back. Eevee stands tall and howls to the sky, as several light blue energy orbs form and circle it. Eevee then launches Hidden Power, the attack defeating Pidgeot with ease. Gary: Go, Pokéball! Gary throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking in Pidgeot. The ball shakes, then locks, the capture complete. Gary walks over, picking up the Pokéball. Ian: I had it under control. Gary: Yeah, sure. (He looks confused.) What Pokémon is that? Gary pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: No data available. Gary: No data? Elise: That’s just like it was for Togepi. We had to ask Professor Oak to learn what it was. Togepi: Toge, toge! Ian: Then let’s keep moving. End Scene Oak: Why, it’s a Chikorita! (The group is back at Oak’s Ranch, inside the lab.) Gary: Then why isn’t in the Pokédex if you know what it is? Oak: Well, your current version of the Pokédex only has Pokémon naturally found in Kanto. I know Chikorita so well because it is one of the starter Pokémon in the Johto region. Conway: That’s where the guy that was the Pokémon Egg expert is from, isn’t it? Oak: That’s correct. Professor Elm lives in the region adjacent to us, just to the West, in New Bark Town. He gives out starter Pokémon to new trainers. I wonder if this Chikorita is one of them? Chikorita: (Shaking head) Chika, chika. Gary: It was hunted by a Pidgeot. I doubt it would’ve been if it was owned. I think it’s wild. Oak: Now, if you both want to give me your Pokédexes, I can update them to include the Johto Pokémon. Gary: Sounds good. Thanks gramps. Gary gives Professor Oak his Pokédex, as does Ian. Chikorita nuzzles up against Ian. Ian: (Smiling) You from Johto, Chikorita? Chikorita: (Happily) Chika! Ian: How about we head there together? Chikorita: Chika! (Ian turns to Gary.) Ian: How about a battle? I want to battle that Eevee of yours with Chikorita. Gary: I’ve beaten you how many times now, and you’re still coming after me? Ian: I get close. Gary: Heh! You are persistent, I’ll give you that. Fine, I’ll fight you. The group heads outside, where Gary chooses Eevee. Conway: Ah, such a sheen to its coat. It looks extremely powerful, and could evolve into anyone of its 5 evolutionary forms. Gary: Five? There are only three! Conway: I learned that Eevee can evolve into two other Pokémon, a Psychic and Dark type. Bill told me about them. Gary: Interesting. Gary turns back to Ian, who was petting Chikorita, which was extremely happy. Ian: You ready? Chikorita: Chika! Ian: Then let’s go. (Chikorita runs forward, facing Eevee.) Go, Razor Leaf! Gary: Take Down! Chikorita spins the leaf on its head, launching Razor Leaf. Eevee charges in with Take Down, when Chikorita uses Reflect, a silver blue crystal box forming around Chikorita, Eevee colliding with it and being knocked back. Ian: Tackle to Razor Leaf! The Reflect fades away, as Chikorita charges in with Tackle attack. Eevee is knocked back, but gets back up. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf again. Gary: Roar! Eevee uses Roar, the sound wave terrifying Chikorita, and stopping the Razor Leaf mid-flight. Eevee then charges in with Take Down, Reflect activating. Chikorita is pushed back though, skidding across the ground. Chikorita then charges with Tackle. Gary: Baby-Doll Eyes! Eevee’s eyes glow a bright pink, as it looks cute and sweet, blinking rapidly. Chikorita Tackles Eevee, but it does less damage than before. Elise: That looked like a Fairy type move! Gary: Fairy? Oak: A new type that is powerful, resistant to Dragons. Appearing cute and innocent, they are a deadly powerhouse. Ian: Sweet Scent! Chikorita raises its head leaf into the air, a pink perfume wave flying through the air. Eevee smells it, and is captivated by the smell, its guard dropping. Chikorita strikes with Razor Leaf, knocking Eevee back. Chikorita goes in with Tackle. Gary: Hidden Power! Eevee releases Hidden Power, which slams into Chikorita, defeating it. Ian runs over to it, helping it up. Elise: What happened?! Oak: Hidden Power is a unique move. It can be any type of attack, which is dependent on the individual Pokémon, not by its type. Conway: He used that Hidden Power to defeat a Pidgeot in one blow. Oak: The only type super effective against both Flying and Grass is the Ice type. So that Hidden Power is an Ice type move. Gary: Despite the fact that you two had just come together, you battled well. (He returns Eevee, then starts walking away.) I’ll see you in Johto. Gary walks over to Professor Oak, who gives him the Pokédex back. Gary: Thanks gramps. Smell you later! Gary walks off, heading off to Johto. Professor Oak goes over to Ian, giving him his Pokédex. Ian: Johto, huh? End Scene Ian has all his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs, all of them eating lunch. Ian is smiling, as Chikorita nuzzles up to him. Elise: He seems so at peace here. Oak: This is a peaceful town, and a place for all Pokémon to live. I think he connects better here than anywhere else. Ian: (Standing up.) Alright guys. (All the Pokémon turn to him.) I plan to head out to Johto, the next region. I thank you all for your assistance. But I plan to go there with only Chikorita here, and use Pokémon I catch there. (The Pokémon look upset.) However, I still want you guys to keep training on your own, as you had before. It won’t be long till I see you again, and I will be back. The Pokémon disperse, but Sandslash comes over to Ian. Sandslash rubs up on Ian’s leg, as Ian pets it. Ian: We’ve been through a lot, old friend. Now, it’s your turn to rest and relax. I want you to keep these Pokémon in line. I know you’ll get them stronger than they are now. Sandslash: Slash! (Sandslash runs off.) Ian: You ready, Chikorita? Chikorita: Chika! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, tapping the button on Chikorita. The Pokéball sucks Chikorita in, as it shakes, then clicks shut. Ian then chooses Chikorita, which lands on his shoulder. He then stands up. Ian: Let’s go. Elise: Eh?! You don’t want to rest a day? Johto will still be there tomorrow! Ian: (Smiling) Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Ian takes off in a run, leaving the ranch. Elise groans, as she grabs her bag, giving chase. Conway: Thank you, Professor! We’ll see you soon! Conway takes off after the others, Oak smiling. Sandslash watches them from atop a hill, raising its claw in salute to their departure. Next, a new chapter begins! Main Events * Gary loses his Pokémon League match. * Gary reveals he owns an Eevee and catches a Pidgeot. * Ian catches Chikorita. * Gary defeats Ian again. * Ian decides to go to Johto, taking only Chikorita. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary * Professor Oak Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Chikorita (Ian's, newly caught) * Togepi (Elise's) * Pidgeot (Gary's, newly caught) * Eevee (Gary's) Cameo Pokémon * Charizard (Ian's) * Wartortle (Ian's) * Gastly (Ian's) * Bulbasaur (Ian's) * Venomoth (Ian's) * Tauros (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Primeape (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Omastar (Ian's) Trivia * This is the first time a rival catches a Pokémon on screen. * This episode officially debuts the region of Johto. * Ian acts similar to Ash of the anime by taking only one Pokémon. However, he takes the newly caught Chikorita instead of his old Pokémon. * This ends the journey through Kanto. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian